Elizabeth Dorian
Appearance Hair: She has long slightly curly cobalt hair that falls down her back to her waist. Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale, almost white Height: 5’ 7” Weight: 120 lbs Other: She has the appearance of a weak, frail young lady, but is, in all actuality, quite strong from handling her bow so often. She has a petite frame and is fairly tall. She has the elegance of a noble, but the fierceness of a warrior somewhere inside of her. Clothing: She wears cobalt and silver (the colors of her household) Valkyrie robes that fall right at her knee. The under part fits her arms snuggly, but the over-robe's sleeves fan out. She has white leggings as well as knee-length riding boots. She also has an ornate cobalt cloak decorated with silver embroidery as well as her family crest, a phoenix taking flight, etched into the back in silver thread. Personal Family/Friends Father: Lord Joseph Dorian- She fears her father to say the least. She doesn't support what he represents and finds him to be a tyrant. She doesn't like how he views women, as trophies. Mother: Lady Gabriella Dorian- She finds no comfort in her mother who acts more like a shadow than a human being. She finds it hard to respect someone who cannot even speak their own mind. Brother: Arthur Dorian (Deceased)- She loved her brother like no one else in the world. She still cannot even come to think why the Goddess would take him away from her. Bodyguard/Friend: Dmitri Aurelius- He is the only one she will confide things with. He reminds her a bit of her brother and is one of the only things she actually finds joy in. She would do anything to keep him. Personality Even though Elizabeth can act somewhat stuck up and spoiled, she does have a soft spot for children. She loves to be in charge and when she doesn’t get her way, can act like a brat. She likes to think of herself as an adult, even though she has a lot to learn. She’s fairly resourceful, but tends to be reckless and get a lot of people in trouble. She's a bit mischievous and used to be known for playing pranks of various house guests. She's scared about inheriting the estate, doubting her own authority at times, but feels that changes need to be made and knows that she's the only one that can make them. She wants to be like her brother, but fears the same fate... Strengths Knows Right From Wrong- This is a skill many nobles lack. They mock the pain of others, encourage violence, etc. Elizabeth knows when enough is enough and that cruelty is wrong, if nothing else. Beautiful- As much as she despises cocky men, she knows how to use her beauty to get what she wants. She would never do anything stupid, but sometimes just simple flip of the hair is enough. Weaknesses Naive- She doesn't know too much about the world because of her incredibly sheltered life. She can be a bit stupid at times, but it's not intentional. Regretful- Sometimes, she wallows in self-pity. She can't help but miss her brother; it's only natural, but she takes it to a bit of an extreme sometimes. She needs to move on desperately, but can't find the strength too. Likes =Her flower garden =Music =Sitting in the forest =Dmitri Dislikes =Weak Women =Cocky Men =People destroying her roses =Birds Quotes "Why are you on my land? How did you get past my father's guards?" "'''Do NOT '''call me Lizzie. Only my brother may call me that!" "Oh Arthur...What would you have me do?" Other Info Out of everyone, she took the death of her brother the hardest. At times, she pretends to talk to him. Part of her dreams about being like him, but her fear of bird laguz and slight prejudice, as well as her demanding and restricting parents prevents her from doing so. History Elizabeth was born into a noble household. She grew up extremely educated in art, grammar, music, elocution, and languages as every noble should. She was a quiet child and usually kept to herself. Her parents were both usually very busy, leaving no time for her. Her only friend, her brother, was often ill and died at any early age. The only joy she found was away from her home. She enjoyed riding her horse throughout the terrain outside her small castle. She would bring a book with her and sit by the river-side for hours, perfectly content. One day, she ventured out into the forest a bit further than usual only to find a wounded bird, a raven. She felt sorry for the poor creature and decided to help it. When she approached it however, it transformed into a man with a smirk on his face. She attempted to run away, but the greedy laguz took her hostage, just for her parents wealth. Even though the raven was a low-life, her parents were forced to pay a large sum of money to get their "troublesome" daughter back. After that, she was forbidden from riding out alone and had a fear of birds as well as an uneasiness around laguz. As she grew up, she began studying the healing arts and perfected her riding skills. She trained as a cleric and easily advanced to the status of Valkyrie. When finally advancing to that stage, she trained herself in the art of swordsmanship. Because of her schedule which was even more full than usual, she couldn't ride out as often as she would like. Even then, she was accompanied by a loyal servant, Dmitri. RP History Eclipsing Twilight Supports Shabd © HeartofPinkSol Daniel © RedWorld Teruo © Windwarrior234 Fist © amanda2324 Dmitri © Zilver_Hawk Takato © Windwarrior234 Jenrya © Windwarrior234 Kate © DRTJR Slash © Bamf Yamaki © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to: Zilver_Hawk - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)